Finn's Baby
by Kaylarea
Summary: Rachel and Finn are expecting a new bundle of joy, but will everything be joyful?
1. Chapter 1

Okay my first ever Glee fic. Please play nice!

* * *

Rachel stood there all alone in the bathroom, one hand clamped over her mouth as the tears began to fall, the other hand clutching the used pregnancy teat tauntingly declaring the word 'Pregnant'. This was not how Rachel had planned on starting her summer before junior year. Her and Finn had rekindled their relationship after Nationals and she knew he loved her. He had told her often, and she could see it the moment she looked into his eyes.

They had only made love once the entire time they had been together and she had a birth control patch and he used protection. So she didn't now how the test in her hand was saying positive, but it most certainly was.

Rachel threw the test in the waste basket, and washed her hands and face before changing her clothing and going to speak to her dads.

"Hey honey are you all right?" John asked.

"Um, no. I need to tell you something." Rachel said focusing on the toe of her brown loafer.

"Well you know you can tell us anything."

"This defiantly falls under that category. I'm pregnant. It's Finn's." Rachel rushed out, squeezing her eyes shut tight, waiting for yelling, valuable objects being thrown, her death. Anything but not a hug. She was surprised to feel the warm, strong arms of her Father's wrap around her.

"If you need anything, we're here." Mark added.

"Um, at the moment all I need are the car keys, so I can go talk to Finn." Rachel mumbled.

"Okay, honey."

Rachel took a few more calming breaths as she sat behind the wheel of the car. That had in no way gone how she had planned. It actually went much better. Questions racing threw her mind as she drove down the all to familiar streets towards Finn's. What if he broke up with her? What if he hated her? What if he wanted nothing to do with the baby?

All of these things tormenting Rachel as she pulled into the yard. She was pleased to see Finn was outside working on his truck, at least this way she wouldn't have to bypass his Mother.

"Hey, baby what are you doing here?" Finn asked wiping grease off of his hands with a large smile on his face. Rachel couldn't deny it. She loved him, and she loved how he smiled when he saw her.

"Hello, Finn. We need to talk."

We. Need. To. Talk. Probably the worst four words in the English language especially when placed together in that sentence.

"Okay." Finn breathed as he shut the hood of his truck as Rachel came to stand before him.

"Okay, first off I want to know that I love you and that I would never do this to you on purpose. I'm pregnant."

Finn was in shock for a moment before smiling softly, and picking Rachel up so she was sitting on the hood, they were eye level.

"Finn? Say something, please?" Rachel pleaded.

"You're sure?"

"As sure as a hundred dollar test can be."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yep. I am more than okay with this. I get another chance to be a Father, only this time things will be better. It's my baby growing in there, not someone else's. It's not someone else's is it?"

"No, Finn. It's yours. I'm so relieved you feel this way. I, I'm sure I want to keep it." Rachel confided.

"Me too." Finn agreed smiling as he slowly leaned in to kiss Rachel, which she returned.

"Does anyone else know?" He asked as he held her in his arms.

"Just my dad's, and the doctor. I have an appointment this afternoon."

"Can I come?"

"I'd like that. Finn?" Rachel asked after a moment.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?" Finn asked crinkling his forehead.

"For not freaking out. I really need you."

"I'm so glad to help, and I need you too."

"Good." Rachel smiled as she leaned into his embrace. She knew the situation wasn't ideal but, everything so far felt, good.

* * *

So please let me know what you think and if I should continue. Thanks! Kayla


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed or added this story to an alert, it's because of you that I keep writing!

* * *

"So, we should probably be heading to the doctors." Rachel prodded.

"Okay." Finn smiled opening up the door to his truck for Rachel. The quite the entire ride, content to just hold hands as Rachel sat in the middle next to him. Sure he was scared who wouldn't be? But he knew that things were going to be different than with Quinn. He loved Rachel and he knew the baby as his, plus he knew he would be allowed to be a good parent to this child. His child. His and Rachel's child.

"You ready?" He asked as he parked.

"So long as you don't let my hand go."

"Never." Finn promised as Rachel slid out his door.

"Rachel Berry?" A nurse called.

"That's us." Rachel said following the nurse with Finn behind her.

"Okay, Rachel I need you to step on the scale for me." She instructed. "Okay, you're of a good height and weight. The doctor will be in with you shortly.

"Are you nervous?" Rachel asked Finn.

"A little, I pretty much know the drill, I came with Quinn once, but I want the baby to be healthy."

"Me too."

"Hello Rachel, I'm Dr, Masters. So you took a home pregnancy test and it came back positive, correct?" She asked.

"Yes, it did."

"What signs led you to think you may be pregnant?"

"Well I missed a period then I was feeling really dizzy at odd times and I was getting sick early on in the day, but then feeling fine after."

"Okay, we we'll need to confirm. I'm going to need a urine sample the restroom is that way dear."

"So are you the daddy?" She asked Finn while Rachel was gone.

"Yeah."

"Nervous?"

"Actually, I'm a little excited. I mean I love Rachel and this could be something great." Finn answered easily.

"Wow, you're more prepared than most potential Fathers I see."

"Here you go." Rachel said softly as she handed the container to the doctor.

"Okay, I'll be right back with the results."

"Well Rachel you're defiantly pregnant. So let's do an ultrasound to see how far along you are. If I could have you lift your shirt for me, please." Dr. Masters asked as she hooked up the machine.

"Ready?" She asked as Finn and Rachel held each other's hands.

"Okay, it looks like you're about six weeks along, and everything seems normal and healthy. Are you planning on keeping this baby?"

"Yes!" Rachel and Finn said in unison.

"Okay. Rachel here are you prescriptions for pre-natal vitamins and folic acid. Also some suggested reading. Please make another appointment on your way out. And congratulations."

Finn easily slipped his hand into Rachel's as they left the doctors office. "This is really happening." He said.

"Yes it is, and I think I'm all right with it." Rachel smiled.

"Me too Rach."

* * *

"So, do you want me to stay with you while you tell your Mom, or would you like to do it alone?" Rachel asked once they reached his home.

"I'd like you to stay."

"Okay." Rachel complied following Finn indoors.

"Ma!" Finn called.

"Honey? Oh I've got something to tell you." Mrs. Hudson exclaimed happily as she reached the living room where the two teens were sitting. "Hello, Rachel."

"I have something to tell you too, but you go first." Finn prodded his Mom.

"Kurt's Father and I are getting married!"

"What? I thought you were just dating." Finn sputtered as Rachel was calmly rubbing his back.

"Well we were, but his makes me so happy Finn, and then he asked and I couldn't think of a reason not too, so I said yes. Now what did you want to tell me?" His mom relayed with joy.

"Oh, um, Rachel and I are having a baby. This one's actually mine, and we went to the doctor and everything. Both Rachel and the baby are fine." Finn smiled slightly.

"Oh, okay. I think I need a drink." Mrs. Hudson said heading to the kitchen.

"Was a good thing or not?" Rachel whispered.

"I don't know."

"Well, I think I'll let you two talk for a little bit, you can fill me in tomorrow. All right? I love you." Rachel said as she kissed him.

"I love you too. Call me if you need anything. I mean it."

"I will." Rachel promised as she left. She had just started her car when she heard Mrs. Hudson yelling at Finn and what sounded like a glass breaking. And Rachel almost wished she had stayed.

* * *

Please leave me a review! in the next chapter we will see how some other people react to Finn and Rachel's news.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

"Hey Finn. What are you doing here?" Rachel asked opening up her door.

"Come on. We're going out." Finn replied taking her hand and leading her to the truck.

"Okay, since you're not going to tell me where we're going, um, how did your Mom take the news about the baby?"

"She was mad at first, but after she calmed down and she wrapped her head around it, everything worked out."

"Oh, okay good. I'm glad." Rachel sighed in relief. "I didn't want her to be mad at you."

"We're here." Finn smiled cutting the engine.

Rachel looked around confused. "Why are we at school?"

"Mr. Shue wants to talk to all of us Glee kids."

"Hey guys, thanks for coming on such short notice. Well I've got some great news. Due to the fact that Vocal Adrenaline no longer has a coach, they have been dropped from the Show Choir Summer Tour. And we have been chosen to be the replacement." Mr. Shue explained excitedly.

"We leave next week, we've been allotted two tour buses. One for the boys and one for the girls. In every town we visit we will have hotel arrangements. Practices start tomorrow, I expect everyone here at nine. Any questions?"

Quinn raised her hand. "Who will be riding with us girls? Seeing as how you'll be with the boys."

"Ah. Very good. Emma, will be chaperoning with me." Mr. Shue smiled. "Which leads me to my next point. Emma and I are getting married. (His divorce to Terry having been finalized.) How would you feel about not only being invited, but being in the wedding party as well?"

"Well, what would we be doing?" Kurt asked.

"You'd be the groomsmen and paired with the girls, who would be my bridesmaids." Emma answered shyly. Not expecting a large group hug surrounding her and Will.

"So I assume this means, you all accept?" Will laughed out.

A chorus of "Yes!" was his reply.

After everybody had cleared out Rachel and Finn stayed behind to speak to the two teachers.

"Rachel, Finn. What can I do for you?" Will asked.

"Well we're excited for the tour we just have a concern. Rachel is pregnant and we really don't want a lot of drama. We know the club is going to have to find out, but we'd really like to do it together and without conflict." Finn said.

"Oh, well okay. I'm sure we can do that. So I guess we'll pair you and Rachel at the hotel, so the other kids don't have to worry about it." Mr. Schuster said.

"So, are you kids, you know. Okay?" Emma asked sweetly, concern in her eyes.

"We're fine. Our parents know, and we've seen the doctor." Rachel explained.

"Okay, well. I'll let you two have a few minutes before rehearsals tomorrow, and Rachel we'll lower your dance steps." Will told them kindly.

"All right. Thank you, we appreciate it." Finn said shaking Mr. Shue's hand. Neither knowing that Quinn had overheard.

* * *

What the hell? Wasn't that supposed to be me he was wrapping his hands around? Not Rachel? I know I messed up slightly, with the baby actually being Pucks. And I'm in a happy relationship with Puck, but how can Finn just move on to a new girl, and baby so fast? Quinn thought as she stormed down the hallway to the auditorium where the other kids were.

"Guys, I have something to tell you!" She rushed out as she entered. "Rachel and Finn are expecting a baby. I just heard them telling Emma and Mr. Shue."

"What? Another baby?" Mercedes asked as her jaw dropped.

"They're having a baby?" Artie clarified shocked.

"Umm hum. I heard the entire thing." Quinn answered looking as innocent as can be, while she was actually trying to sew some destructive seeds. "This means they'll be spending a lot less time with us."

"Why would they do that? You were here the entire time you were knocked up." Kurt dropped in.

"Yes, but I didn't keep my baby. They're keeping theirs. Playing house is hard work." Quinn said slightly rude lying. Not sure what Finn and Rachel's baby plans were.

"I'm sure Rachel and Finn will be great parents, and I don't think, they'll just stop showing up to rehearsals." Tina said sticking up for her friends.

"I guess we'll see." Quinn said sourly turning on her heel leaving the rest of the club, to discuss the newest club scandal.

* * *

"Hey, man heard the news, congrats. Hopefully you'll be allowed to be a Father. Quinn didn't let me." Puck said at football practice.

"What? Where did you hear that?" Finn asked slightly confused.

"Quinn told all of us, in the auditorium." Puck explained. "The other guys don't know what to think, Quinn made it sound like you and Rach wouldn't be there anymore."

"That's a lie. We're still going to be a part of the club, baby or not." Finn defended.

"Hey, man chill. I'm rooting for you, I was just telling you what Quinn said."

"Yeah, okay. I'll catch you later." Finn said as he left to find Rachel, and try to save her before she was blindsided by Quinn.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

"What you thought, you wouldn't be able to keep him just being your plain crazy self? So you decided to get knocked up so he'd have to stay with you." Quinn sneered at Rachel as they stood in the driveway to Rachel's home.

"I, I, no." Rachel tried to say, but Quinn butted in again as Rachel began to cry.

"You're nothing to him, you know that. And all that baby is, is a burden to him. Trust me, I would know. I almost had a baby with the guy, so I know first hand, the only reason he hasn't dumped you is because he feels he owes it to the baby. If I were you, I'd just get rid of the thing now. And I'll be taking all of your solo's and dance steps, and pretty soon, your man as well."

"Quinn!" Finn yelled as he had pulled into Rachel's drive.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He yelled at her, as Rachel ran inside.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me. I know you told the entire club about Rachel being pregnant, and I heard what you said to her just now. Are you that unhappy in your own relationship and life that you have to try to ruin mine, and Rachel's?"

"No. I just wanted to ruin her."

"Quinn! Leave. Now." Finn roared.

"Fine." Quinn quipped getting into her own car and driving away bitterly.

Finn knocked lightly on Rachel's door. "Rach, baby? Please let me in."

"No," She hiccupped. "You don't want me, or this baby."

"Rachel that's not true. I love you and our baby."

"I'm not nothing and this isn't just a burden on you?" She asked quietly.

"Rachel, you and our family is in no way a burden on me." Finn spoke truthfully.

"Okay." She said opening up her door slowly.

"Oh, come here honey." Finn enveloped Rachel in his eyes as she cried.

"Why would she be so cruel?" She asked.

"I don't know, honey. But I'm always going to be here for you and this baby. I love you." Finn comforted her.

"It's late, we should get to bed, we've got practice tomorrow." He said.

"Stay. Here with me, please?" Rachel asked quietly.

"You got it." Finn said as he followed her up the stairs. Once they were in bed, and Rachel was cradled against his chest, he softly began to sing to her:

_I swear I didn't see  
But if you're rally going away  
Here's some final words from me  
_

_Baby, write this down, take a little note  
To remind you in case you didn't know  
Tell yourself I love you and I don't want you to go  
Write this down  
Take my words, read__,__em everyday  
Keep__,__em close by don't you let__,__em fade away  
So you'll remember what I forgot to say  
Write this down__,__Cause every single word is true  
And I think you need to know_

I'll sign it at the bottom of this page  
I'll swear under oath

"I know, I just let her get to me, and I shouldn't have." Rachel said after he was done singing before falling asleep.

* * *

"I really don't think I want to go to rehearsals today." Rachel said. "I'll have to see her and face all of them, I don't know if I can do that."_  
_

"You can do it. And I'll be there right beside you the entire time." Finn reassured her. "How are you feeling today? Nauseous?"

"No, I'm feeling fine."

"Okay, let's go." Finn said taking her hand as they walked right into the choir room.

"Hey, nice of you to join us." Mr. Shue said as they sat down. "I want to get all of this cleared up now, apparently one of you shared some personal information with the entire club and now, I don't know for certain who it was, I have an idea." He looked at Quinn.

"Yes, Rachel and Finn are having a baby, but this doesn't mean anything is going to change, they are still apart of this team, and are going to be participating in the tour. Rachel's dance steps, will be cut down, but other than that, nothing's changed, understood?" Mr. Shue challenged the kids.

They all nodded in response.

"Okay, then let's get started. I want to try doing 'Rain on my Parade' With Rachel singing, and all of you singing behind her. So Rachel step forward, here. Now all of you fill in behind her."

"Okay, that looks good. Let's try it from the top." Mr. Shue directed.

* * *

"I cannot believe he gave her the solo! She's pregnant! And she still gets all the attention. It's so unfair." Quinn ranted after practice.

"She doesn't get all the attention Quinn, you're just upset, because Finn has moved on with someone else, and is having a baby. And when you couldn't scare her off, that made you mad. You need to back off, we're a team, and we all need to be supportive. Rachel deserves the lead on that song." Mercedes put Quinn back in her place.

"Yeah, Quinn. Leave them alone." Kurt added as he and Mercedes left.

"Ahh!" Quinn yelled as she huffed out the door, running into Puck.

"I heard what you did to Rachel last night. Not cool Quinn. She didn't deserve that. Why are you treating people this way? Because you're upset that you no longer have Finn? Because you decided not to keep your baby and Rachel wants hers? That's not an excuse for you to treat them that way. You made your decisions. Leave them alone." He threatened as he left.

"I'm sorry about what happened guys. You didn't deserve that, if it matters I told Quinn to leave you two alone." Puck told Finn and Rachel as they walked to the parking lot.

"Thanks Puck. I appreciate that." Rachel said as she got into the vehicle.

"Thanks man. Let me take her home, then I'll be over." Finn said.

* * *

"Hey, you did great today. I'm proud of you." Finn told her as he stood outside her house.

"Thanks. So I'll see you later." Rachel said giving him a kiss, as he left to be with Puck for a little bit. And Rachel was left with a lot to think about.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter dissapionts, please let me know what you think, and maybe what you'd like to see happen. Have a great day! Kayla


	5. Chapter 5

"Kylie? Who's Kylie?" Finn asked Rachel as they were packing for the summer tour.

"She's sort of my sister, it's a really long complicated story, but cliff notes version was that my birth mother wasn't the first surrogate my parents hired, and she decided that she was going to keep the baby. It was a girl, and she named her Kylie. But Kylie wanted to know who her dad was, so her Mom shipped her here." Rachel explained.

"Wow, baby mama drama." Finn smiled.

"Yes, she'll be here sometime today. I've never met her, so I don't know what to tell you about her."

"Well I don't think it will matter, we're leaving tomorrow morning, anyway."

"Exactly. So I'm not going to stress about it. I've got enough of that in my life at the moment."

"Don't I know it." Finn agreed.

"Haha, you're so funny. Now let's go get you all packed, now that I'm done."

* * *

"Rachel? Is that you?" John called as he heard the front to the house open up.

"Yes, and Finn too." Rachel answered as she and Finn entered the living room after coming back from Finn's.

"Hello Finn." Mark and John said easily.

"Rachel, this is Kylie. Kylie this is Rachel, and that is Finn." Mark introduced them all.

"Oh, hello." Rachel said nicely extending her hand to the taller girl. Kylie had long auburn tresses, that waved easily down her back, and she had the same brown eyes as Rachel, but that was the only thing they shared in the way of looks.

"Hello." She smiled at Rachel but her eyes were locked on Finn.

"Hey." Finn spoke smiling softly as he stood firm behind Rachel not liking how Kylie was looking him over.

"So, we were thinking maybe you would be willing to take Kylie to your Glee practice today." John suggested to his daughter.

"Um, yeah, okay." Rachel agreed slowly as she felt her stomach churn uncomfortably, as she was trying to keep the bile down. But it was no use, not a minute after she agreed, was she running to the bathroom, hand clamped firmly over her mouth, with Finn following close behind, to help in anyway he could, which consisted of holding her hair.

"You okay baby?" He asked as he handed her a glass of water.

"Yeah it passed. This stinks." Rachel confided leaning against Finn, as he kissed her forehead.

"Give me a minute and we'll go." She told him as she left to finish getting herself together.

"Rachel will, uh be out in a minute and then we can go." Finn told the remaining people in the living room uneasily. He knew by the look in Kylie's eye that she thought she was hot and had it all, and yes she was pretty, but nothing compared to Rachel, and he really wished she would stop looking at him like he was something to eat.

"Okay, works for me." Kylie answered batting her eyelashes one too many times.

"Let's go." Rachel muttered grabbing the car keys and tossing them at Finn as she was pulling her hair into a ponytail and walking to the door. No one saying a word the entire drive to the high school.

* * *

"Okay guys, I guess we have a guest with us. This is Kylie she is Rachel's half sister, and I thought we could include her in our run troughs today." Mr. Schuster told the club as everyone was standing looking over at Kylie with the exception of Rachel who was sitting down with her head in her hands, trying desperately to will her nausea away.

"So, I thought we would go through Rain on My Parade, followed by Don't stop Believing. Rachel, you gonna be up to this?" He asked softer looking at a drooping Rachel.

"Yes, but is it all right if I just stand in one place today?" She asked standing up, her baby bump now more pronounced when she stood.

"That's fine." Mr. Shue assured her.

Rachel was able to make it through the first number, but by the time the music was rolling for the second Rachel knew she had all she could take and sprinted to the bathroom. When she returned she was appalled to see that Kylie had stepped in to sing with Finn and was enjoying the moved where they touched all to much, whereas he looked like he wished she'd go away.

Rachel sat quitly on the couch next to Emma as they finished up rehearsals and was paitently waiting for Kylie and Finn when she overheard Kylie speaking to Mercedes and Quinn.

"What does he see in her? I mean she's all fat." Kylie sneered making Rachel's mouth drop in unison with Emma and Mercedes.

"Girl, you don't know what you're talking about. Rachel is pregnant." Mercedes told her.

"Oh, well that's even worse. Children for parents. Sucks to be that baby."

"Hey! I may not approve of Rachel, or he being with Finn, but there is nothing wrong with that baby and I'm sure Rachel will be a great mother." Quinn defended her.

"Whatever, like I care. All I care about is Finn." She said as she sauntered off.

Rachel sat there mute, until Finn found her and lead her back to the vehicle after promising everyone that she was okay and that they would see them tomorrow.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked once in the confines of the car.

"I'll talk to you about it later. Any chance I can stay with you tonight?" She asked shuddering at the thought of having to be with Kylie alone.

"You can stay with me anytime you want."

"Good, thank you."

* * *

"Hey, how'd it go?" Mark asked when they all had returned.

"Fine. I'm staying at Finn's tonight." Rachel answered grabbing her bags and handing them to Finn. "Love you, I'll stop by tomorrow before I leave."

"What happened to her?" John asked Kylie after Finn and Rachel's departure.

"I thinks she's upset, she got sick during rehearsals." Kylie lied knowing Rachel knew what was going on with Finn.

* * *

"Are you sure, you're okay?"

"I will be, can you hold me?"

"Of course." Finn smiled as he held Rachel close as she fell asleep.

* * *

please let me know what you think! should Kylie come back? I really hope I didn't offend RachelBerryGirl in the use of her name. I promise if you all vote for Kylie to come back, she's not all bad.


End file.
